Christmas Magic
by HeYa-NaHe
Summary: Hermione est toujours en retard pour les achats de Noël. Alors qu'elle se dépêche de tout acheter à temps, elle tombe sur Drago. Ils vont passer l'après-midi ensemble et cela va tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone !**

 **Avant-propos : j'ai récemment ouvert un blog où vous pourrez en savoir plus sur tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie littéraire ! Le lien est sur mon profil.**

 **En ces fêtes de fin d'année, je souhaite vous faire un petit cadeau et voici donc un petit projet : un OS en deux parties.  
Première partie : 24 décembre.  
Deuxième partie : 31 décembre.**

 **Plus d'explication ? Eh bien nous voici dans le monde sorcier, quelques années après la fin de la guerre, du point de vue d'Hermione, le 24 décembre. Elle va croiser par hasard Drago et... Je vous laisse découvrir la suite ;)**

 **Le 31 décembre, ils vont se recroiser et passer une soirée unique.**

 **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf ce qu'il se passe lors de ces deux soirées.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira...**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

\- Et encore une affaire pour la justicière, annonça Mira en déposant un énième dossier sur le bureau d'Hermione.

\- Je vais porter ce surnom pendant encore combien de temps ? soupira la concernée, blasée.

\- Hm, laisse-moi réfléchir... Toujours !

L'ancienne Gryffondor lança un regard exaspéré à son amie avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux piles de dossiers qui reposaient un peu partout sur son bureau.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas m'apporter quelque chose d'autre pour changer ? Comme du chocolat ? C'est bon le chocolat.

\- Fais attention, tu commences à ressembler à ton ex-moche, constata Mira d'un air choqué.

\- Très drôle. De un, il n'est pas moche et de deux, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais il reste tout de même mon meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, ouais, il n'en reste pas moins moche. Je ne comprends pas comment il a du succès auprès de la gente féminine, termina la secrétaire avant de refermer la porte afin d'éviter les remarques de sa supérieure.

Hermione secoua la tête, dépassée. _Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour la supporter_ , songea-t-elle avant de se tourner vers tous les dossiers qui l'attendaient. Etant à la tête du département de la justice magique, la jeune femme avait constamment quelque chose à faire. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais parfois la sorcière aimerait avoir un peu plus de temps pour elle. L'ex-Gryffondor s'accordait rarement des vacances, n'aimant pas rester à ne rien faire mais en cette fin d'année, tout ce dont souhaitait Hermione c'était une pause.

La chef de département posa sa plume et s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil, rejetant la tête en arrière. Un sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres lorsque sa première constatation fut que la neige tombait du mauvais sens à travers la fenêtre qu'elle pouvait apercevoir en vue de sa position. _Oui, il est grand temps que je me change les idées_ , se rappela-t-elle. La jeune femme resta ainsi quelques instants avant qu'un avion en papier vienne gâcher le paysage. Avion qui se déplia sur son bureau pour laisser apparaître une seule phrase :

 _Ta secrétaire et super amie tient à te rappeler, après avoir consulté ton agenda, que tu avais pris ton après-midi afin d'acheter tes cadeaux._

\- Merde..., réalisa Hermione.

Elle avait complètement oubliée. Chaque année depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le ministère, Hermione ne voyait pas les semaines passer et oubliait tout le temps de prendre des jours de congés pour aller faire ses achats.

Cette année, sous la grande insistance de l'intrépide Mira North, Hermione s'y était prit à l'avance d'une certaine manière, en prévoyant de prendre un après-midi pour acheter les cadeaux. Bien sûr, Hermione s'était proclamée indisponible avant le 24 mais Mira trouvait que c'était mieux que rien puisque d'habitude, l'ex-Gryffondor achetait le tout à la fermeture des magasins.

Hermione regarda l'heure, il était plus de deux heures. D'un coup de baguette, la jeune femme organisa le reste des dossiers par ordre de priorité pour s'en occuper lorsqu'elle reviendrait et sortit de son bureau après avoir rassemblé ses affaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? s'amusa à déclarer Mira en la voyant débouler devant elle.

\- Pas grand chose je pense. Tu pourras t'occuper de tout en mon absence ?

\- Hermione, va-t-en, oublie le boulot l'espace de quelques heures, la chassa la secrétaire en la poussant gentiment vers les ascenseurs. Je gère, passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et amuse-toi !

\- De même pour toi, lui retourna la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça.

/*

Drago Malefoy tentait de passer à travers la foule agitée qui se déplaçait sans faire attention aux autres dans la grande allée du Chemin de Traverse. _Foutues fêtes de fin d'année_ , pesta-t-il en pressant le pas. Il resserra les pans de son manteau noir contre lui et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au-dessus de lui. Des flocons de neige se baladaient dans le ciel, tombant ici et là, donnant un paysage blanc et agréable à la vue. Drago eut un léger sourire en apercevant des enfants non loin de lui tenter d'attraper les fameux flocons.

Peu de temps après, l'ex-Serpentard était complètement gelé et s'empressa de rentrer dans la boutique qu'il souhaitait aller. Fleury et Bott. Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux afin d'enlever les quelques flocons qui étaient venus s'y installer et salua rapidement le vendeur avant de s'enfoncer entre les grandes étagères.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait plaire à mère ? murmurait-il en cherchant un thème qui lui sauterait aux yeux.

Le jeune homme n'était pas franchement doué pour les cadeaux. Si Pansy n'était pas là pour lui faire partager son angoisse quant aux cadeaux qu'elle achetait tout au long du mois de décembre, Drago oublierait sûrement que Noël arrivait à grands pas.

Il se retrouvait donc à se balader entre les rangées de la librairie, ne sachant pas trop sur quoi se diriger lorsqu'il entendit un grand fracas et quelqu'un pester l'instant d'après. Curieux malgré lui, il se dirigea vers la rangée d'à côté et aperçu tout d'abord une épaisse chevelure châtain qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille.

\- Granger ? questionna tout de même Drago en s'approchant et la concernée releva soudainement la tête.

\- Il manquait plus que ça, soupira-t-elle avant de se remettre à rassembler les nombreux sacs qu'elle venait de faire tomber avec quelques livres.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer le mot « Quidditch », Drago se retrouva à aider l'ex-Gryffondor à reformer sa pile de livres tandis qu'elle récupérait ses derniers sacs. Il eut un léger silence avant que la plus courageuse des deux se mette à parler :

\- Merci, souffla la jeune femme en le voyant tenir dans ses bras sa _petite_ pile de livres. Moi qui croyais que tu allais profiter de la situation pour te moquer de moi.

\- Il faut croire que les gens changent, répondit simplement Drago en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça... Enfin je voulais juste dire que...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Ils restèrent se fixer dans le blanc des yeux quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Finalement, je ne suis pas étonné de te trouver ici, déclara le jeune homme avec un petit sourire mutin.

\- Je n'en doute pas, ria-t-elle légèrement. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Eh bien je suis à la recherche d'un livre pour ma mère. Mais pour tout te dire, pour l'instant mes recherches ne sont pas très fructueuses.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda Hermione après une légère hésitation.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ? répondit directement l'ex-Serpentard. On n'est pas amis aux dernières nouvelles.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et raffermit la prise sur ses sacs. _Que je suis bête_ , songea-t-elle. La jeune femme en avait oublié le caractère du blond et ses répliques très amicales.

\- Pas la peine d'être autant sur la défensive. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous pouvons être sympa l'un envers l'autre sans que cela soit trop étrange, tu ne penses pas ?

Drago sembla considérer la question pendant un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, acquiesça le jeune homme avant de rajouter : ne dis même pas « J'ai toujours raison » !

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire ! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, Miss-je-sais-tout, déclara-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Espèce de petite fouine, répliqua l'ex-Gryffondor en souriant à son tour.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, se disant l'un et l'autre que c'était agréable de ne pas se détester finalement, jusqu'à qu'une dame âgée rouspète derrière eux car ils prenaient toute la place. Il finit par dire :

\- Bon, tu m'aides à trouver mon livre ?

\- Oh, d'un coup tu veux bien, comme c'est étrange.

\- Eh oui, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait être sympa l'un envers l'autre sans que cela soit trop étrange, tu vois ?

\- Je ne sais pas de qui tu tiens cette idée mais cette personne est très intelligente, répondit Hermione avec un air malicieux le faisant rire discrètement avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers d'autres rayons.

/*

Suite aux conseils d'Hermione, l'ex-Serpentard s'était finalement dirigé vers un livre sur les plantes, ayant expliqué à la professionnelle des livres que sa mère, depuis quelques années, se fascinait pour toutes les petites plantes qu'il y avait dans leur grand jardin.

Une fois qu'ils eut choisi tous les livres qu'ils souhaitaient acheter et après avoir fait la queue pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'encaisser leurs achats, ils retrouvèrent la fraîcheur glaciale de l'hiver. Hermione s'apprêtait à aller dans une autre boutique lorsqu'elle réalisa que Drago restait planté devant la librairie.

\- Malefoy ? l'interpella Hermione et se tourna vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

\- Comme tout à l'heure, vagabonder dans les magasins jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qui plairait à mon entourage, dit-il après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Tu veux... Tu voudrais qu'on affronte cette horrible foule tous les deux ? demanda presque nerveusement l'ex-Gryffondor, se mordillant la lèvre par peur d'avoir été trop loin.

\- Pourquoi pas, il semblerait que tu n'es pas la pire des compagnies.

\- Attention, un compliment venant de Drago Malefoy !

\- Très drôle, railla le concerné, un sourire apparaissant néanmoins sur ses lèvres. Bon, on va où ?

\- Hm, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé pour Ron, réalisa Hermione. Mais je pense finir par lui en passant dans le Londres moldu pour lui prendre des chocolats. Un assortiment de ce qu'il ne connaît pas pourrait lui plaire.

\- Ah la belette, toujours dans les parages à ce que je vois, constata le jeune homme tandis qu'ils s'étaient mis en marche. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait du succès avec les filles, elles ne sont pas difficiles...

\- Je te ferai remarqué que j'ai été avec lui, alors merci pour le terme de « fille pas difficile », railla Hermione. On va aller prendre un nécessaire à écrire pour Ginny, viens.

Hermione partit sans plus attendre et l'ex-Serpentard la suivit en silence, se demandant s'il n'avait pas légèrement exagéré avec ses taquineries. Il préféra jouer la carte de l'indifférence et haussa les épaules, se disant que ce n'était pas grave.

Hermione, quant à elle, songea à son meilleur ami. Cela était étrange pour la jeune femme de songer à Ron de cette façon, son ex petit-ami. Il est vrai qu'après la guerre, ils étaient sorti un moment ensemble. Hermione n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse puisque c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis plusieurs année mais la vérité en était tout autre. Entre, rien ne fonctionnait. Ils ne se comprenaient plus, leur complicité n'était plus là et même au fil des mois, cette dernière ne revenait pas. Hermione déclarait que c'était à cause de la guerre. Elle avait fait des ravages et ils leurs fallait juste un peu de temps pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Cependant le temps passait mais rien ne s'arrangeait. Tandis qu'Harry et Ginny vivaient le parfais amour, Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de se prendre la tête, d'éviter certains sujets mais le jour vint où ils ne pouvaient plus se voiler la face. Un soir, Hermione se présenta devant la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, là où travaillait depuis quelques temps Ron et ils allèrent dans un coin tranquille pour, enfin, avoir la discussion qu'ils espéraient avoir, au fond d'eux, depuis un moment. Ils avouèrent l'un après l'autre penser qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble.

Ron, depuis la fin de la guerre, était enfin mis en avant. Il n'était plus le petit rouquin mal habillé derrière le grand Harry Potter. Il était Ron Weasley, un héros de la guerre. Un membre du trio d'or. Et au fond de lui, il ressentait un besoin de reconnaissance. Le jeune homme voulait profiter de na nouvelle notoriété mais n'avait pas compris de qu'elle façon jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à travailler dans la boutique de son frère Georges. Des filles venaient le voir et le regardait avec intérêt. Si au début cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise, au fur et à mesure du temps, il en était plus que ravi et souhaitait même en profiter.

Ils s'avouèrent, gênés, qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus comme au premier jour et que, l'un comme l'autre, voulaient se libérer de cette relation qui était déjà terminée depuis bien longtemps. Hermione expliqua au rouquin qu'elle avait besoin de se reconstruire de son côté, à sa manière. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier les tourments de la guerre et songeait que de prendre du temps pour elle ne lui ferait que du bien.

Peu de temps après, Hermione se plongea dur comme fer dans le travail, ce qui n'étonna personne dans son entourage. Mais c'est ce qui lui permit d'atteindre le poste que la jeune femme avait aujourd'hui et elle en était assez fière.

/*

Drago observait l'ex-Gryffondor en silence, marchant à ses côtés. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire pour combler le silence gênant qui régnait.

\- Granger ? commença Drago, attirant son attention. Je ne voulais pas te miner le moral. Je suis désolé.

La concernée resta le fixer quelques instants, stupéfaite avant de lui faire un semblant de sourire.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien dit de mal. Mais si tu souhaites me changer les idées en ce jour qu'est le réveillon de Noël, ne te gêne pas !

\- J'ai froid, déclara-t-il simplement avant d'hausser les sourcils lorsque Hermione s'esclaffa soudainement de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Désolée, je crois que je suis à bout de nerfs en cette fin d'année. Ta réponse spontanée m'a surprise, c'est tout.

\- Ah ces Gryffondor, tous étranges...

\- Je préfère ne rien répondre. Mais si tu as fini tes achats, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

\- Je crois que j'ai tout, oui, constata Drago en jetant un coup d'œil dans les quelques sacs qu'il avait.

\- Souhaites-tu goûter au meilleur chocolat chaud de tous les temps ? demanda malicieusement Hermione.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'un Malefoy boit du chocolat chaud ?

\- Serais-tu aussi coincé qu'on le dit ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ? questionna Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Trop facile. Bon, es-tu coincé au point de ne pas vouloir me suivre dans le Londres moldu ou cela ira pour le majestueux Drago Malefoy ?

\- Hm, ça me va bien, le majestueux Drago Malefoy, déclara l'ex-Serpentard, faisant soupirer de désespoir la jeune femme. Bon, je prends le risque de te suivre, Granger. A mes risques et périls.

\- C'est parti !

/*

\- Et voilà les deux chocolats chaud ! déclara le serveur en déposant la commande sur la table.

Drago observa la boisson posée devant lui avec un air intrigué avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

\- Pour quelle raison a-t-il mit de la mousse sur le chocolat chaud ? demanda l'ex-Serpentard, perplexe.

\- Ce n'est pas de la mousse mais de la chantilly, corrigea Hermione en riant doucement. Je te présente ce que l'on appelle le chocolat viennois. C'est un chocolat chaud accompagné d'une généreuse couche de chantilly, elle-même parsemée de chocolat en poudre.

\- Dis comme ça, c'est vrai que cela donne envie, accorda Drago tout en attrapant la cuillère pour la plonger dans la chantilly et de la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Verdict ?

\- C'est pas mal.

\- Pas mal ? Non mais c'est super bon ! s'exclama Hermione en s'attaquant à son tour à sa boisson.

Drago resta la regarder, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son côté enfantin l'amusait, il devait l'avouer. Ses fêtes de fin d'année ne le rendait pas si joyeux que cela, ayant perdu l'esprit de Noël depuis bien longtemps.

\- Tu as quel âge, rappelle-moi ? questionna Drago.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis assez vieille pour ne plus croire au père Noël.

\- Le père quoi ?

L'ex-Gryffondor se tourna vers le jeune homme et posa lentement sa tasse.

\- C'est vrai, monsieur le sang-pur ne connaît rien aux moldus, soupira Hermione avant de lancer un regard autour d'elle. Tu vois gros bonhomme gonflable là-bas ?

\- Le truc rouge et blanc ?

\- Je te présente le père Noël. Enfin ce n'est qu'une représentation. Il a été créé de toutes pièces et concrètement il apporte des cadeaux à tous ceux qui ont été gentils. Chez les moldus, les enfants pensent qu'il est réel.

\- Donc vous êtes fascinés par un gros balourd barbu qui se déguise et distribue des cadeaux à tout va ? C'est... Tout à fait normal, déclara Drago, à la fois amusé et intrigué.

\- On ne se moque pas !

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention, répondit le jeune homme, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres afin de cacher son sourire.

Hermione lui lança un regard signifiant qu'elle ne le croyait pas mais il passa outre.

\- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? demanda de manière tout à fait naturelle Drago à l'ex-Gryffondor, la faisant presque s'étouffer dans ce qu'il lui restait de chocolat chaud.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- La miss Je-sais-tout ne serait donc pas capable de comprendre une question banale ?

\- Très drôle.

\- Et donc ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai posé une question.

\- Tu étais sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit le jeune homme et Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer quelque peu.

\- La miss Je-sais-tout est libre comme l'air, finit-elle par avouer, le menaçant d'un regard d'oser la taquiner à ce sujet. Et toi ? Parle-moi un peu de toi.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi, déclara l'ex-Serpentard, perdant soudainement son sourire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et demanda au serveur qui passait non-loin d'eux de leur apporter quelque chose de plus fort.

\- S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle.

Soufflant d'agacement, Drago s'enferma dans un mutisme jusqu'à ce que le serveur leur apporte leurs boissons et qu'il boive une grande gorgée de ce qui semblait ressembler à du Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Ne parlons pas de ma vie amoureuse car il n'y a rien à dire, commença-t-il. Mon travail ? Je n'en ai pas. Personne ne veut d'un ex-mangemort et ne me dis pas que c'est faux, je ne serai pas sans emploi à l'heure actuelle.

\- Mais ta famille n'a pas été condamnée, ta mère a sauvée Harry...

\- Et alors ? Ça ne change rien aux yeux des sorciers et je ne peux pas forcément leur en vouloir. Tout comme toi, j'ai passé ma dernière année à Poudlard afin d'avoir mon diplôme. Cette année était longue, je ne parlais à personne et restais dans mon coin, trop peureux à l'idée que quelqu'un se rebelle et s'en prenne à moi.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Drago avoua le fond de ses pensées à l'ex-Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie, n'avait pas de but. Au fil des années, le jeune homme avait vu ses amis monter les échelons, Blaise travaillait désormais au ministère, n'ayant pas été un mangemort. Pansy, quant à elle, avait ouvert sa boutique de vêtements, n'aimant pas la mode actuelle et souhaitant montrer ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

Hermione écoutait sa tirade en silence, constatant que tout ce dont avait besoin l'ex-Serpentard était finalement que quelqu'un l'écoute et imagine son point de vue.

\- Bon, assez parlé de moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ? demanda soudainement Drago.

\- Eh bien, depuis la fin de la guerre, nous avons instauré une espèce de tradition. Passer du temps ensemble est devenu une nécessité, on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait, alors il faut profiter de l'instant présent. Alors Noël est un moment important pour nous donc on se retrouve tous au Terrier. Et toi ?

\- Je passe le réveillon avec Blaise et Pansy, déclara Drago. Le jour de Noël, je reste avec mes parents.

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou s'approche d'eux et Hermione reconnu celui de Ginny. Elle lu le contenu de la lettre et paru soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Malefoy, quelle heure est-il ?

L'ex-Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Merde, il est plus de vingt heure ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Moi non plus. Ginny me demande où je suis passée, apparemment tout le monde n'attend que moi.

\- Je vais me faire tuer par Pansy, mais au moins j'ai tous les cadeaux qu'il me faut, c'est déjà ça.

Ils rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires et quittèrent le café, marchant par la suite jusqu'à une ruelle moins fréquentée.

\- Il est l'heure de se laisser, je dois passer chez moi me préparer rapidement avant d'aller au Terrier, déclara Hermione.

\- Oui, passe une bonne soirée, répondit simplement Drago.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

L'ex-Gryffondor resta fixer quelques instants le jeune homme, n'étant pas sûre de la marche à suivre et finit par lui lancer un léger sourire avant de transplaner, chose qu'il fit juste après elle.

/*

Un fois arrivée au Terrier, Hermione passa une très bonne soirée. Ginny en profita pour annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et Ron manqua de s'étouffer entre deux bouchées. Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés l'an dernier, pour le plus grand plaisir de Molly qui n'attendait que cela.

Cependant, Hermione était de temps à autre ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Pensées qui se dirigeaient vers un certain ancien Serpentard qui n'en menait pas large. Ils passèrent toute la soirée à se remémorer la journée passée, l'un et l'autre étonnés d'en sortir avec la sensation d'avoir passé un excellent après-midi.

Minuit sonnant, tout le monde au Terrier se souhaita un Joyeux Noël, réservant les cadeaux pour le matin. Ils passèrent encore un moment à discuter autour de verres constamment remplis et alors qu'Hermione ramenait de la vaisselle dans la cuisine, un hibou toqua à la fenêtre.

D'abord étonnée, elle ouvrit le loquet et l'hibou resta posté devant la jeune femme, lui faisant comprendre que le bout de papier qui était accroché à sa patte lui était destiné.

 _Joyeux Noël_

 _Drago_

Ces trois simples mots suffirent à faire apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'ex-Gryffondor. _Les Noël dans le monde sorcier étaient définitivement magiques_ , songea la jeune femme.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et vous retrouve le 31 décembre !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Vous pouvez retrouver toutes les actualités sur ma page Fb HeYa-NaHe.**

 **HeYa-NaHe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici la partie deux de mon cadeau de Noël :** _ **Christmas magic**_ **!**

 **Puisque j'ai eu peu de temps pour l'écrire, ce n'est que la première version de cette partie. Elle est bâclée et pas du tout relue, je changerai tout cela une fois le nouvel an passé.**

 **Je vous souhaites des bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et j'espère que ce récit vous plaira.**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

\- Tu recommences, fit remarquer Ginny, amusée.

\- Tais-toi, répondit Hermione, ses joues prenant néanmoins une teinte rosée.

La rouquine se mit à rire discrètement, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention d'Harry et de Ron. En ce 31 décembre, une grande fête était organisée au ministère, réunissant tous les grands sorciers. Le trio d'or et leurs familles étaient donc bien entendu invités. Ron s'était mis en tête de manger le plus de nourriture qu'il pouvait, sous le regard exaspéré de ses amis.

Hermione, habillée d'une simple robe rouge que la rouquine l'avait forcé à porter, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'elle. Prenant conscience de son comportement, l'ex-Gryffondor rougit et bu une gorgée de champagne. _Idiote, Hermione, arrête de le chercher du regard_ , songea-t-elle. Mais il fallait qu'elle l'avoue, Hermione avait passée la semaine à penser au blond… ainsi qu'à lui parler.

* Flash-Back *

 _Le matin du 25, Hermione décida de répondre à l'ancien Serpentard. Et de là commença un échange régulier._

 _Joyeux Noël à toi aussi._

 _J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée._

 _Hermione_

 _Étrangement, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Pansy a, une fois de plus, bu un verre de trop mais au moins c'est ce qui animait la soirée._

 _Enfin bon, je ne sais pourquoi je te dis ça, ce n'est pas intéressant._

 _Et toi, as-tu passée une bonne soirée ?_

 _Drago_

 _Étrangement, le diras-tu, ce que tu me dis m'intéresse alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

 _Moi tout s'est bien passé._

 _Nous avons tous bien trop mangé. Enfin surtout Ron qui a fini avec un ventre étant trois fois plus gros qu'à la normale, mais je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce point._

 _J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, c'était chaleureux et tout le monde paraissait content. Il faut que tu saches que Noël est une fête très importante pour moi. Je t'assure que c'est vrai, même si j'oublie d'acheter les cadeaux tous les ans ! En parlant de cadeaux, j'ai eu plusieurs livres dont la plupart que je ne connaissais pas, donc je suis également contente._

 _Maintenant, en route pour la nouvelle année. As-tu des projets pour l'année à venir ? Des envies ?_

 _Hermione_

 _Weasmoche est irrécupérable, mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Vu la tête que tu faisais en voyant ton papi barbu déguisé, je me doute que tu aimes cette période de l'année._

 _J'ai également reçu quelques cadeaux qui m'ont plu, dont quelques livres. D'ailleurs le livre que tu m'as aidé à choisir a plu à ma mère, donc encore merci._

 _C'est vrai, l'année se termine. Des projets ? Ce mot ne va pas avec moi, je n'en ai pas, je n'ai pas d'envies, rien de tout cela. Je ne suis que l'ancien mangemort qui se repose sur les richesses de ses parents en attendant que le temps passe._

 _Par contre, je ne doute pas une seconde que toi, tu as des projets. Veux-tu m'en faire part ?_

 _Drago_

 _Il n'y a pas de quoi, ce n'était pas grand-chose._

 _Ne le prends pas mal mais ne penses-tu pas que la nouvelle année est une opportunité pour te reprendre en main et redorer le « blason des Malefoy » ? Tu peux prendre ton temps pour y réfléchir. Dans quoi tu te verrais travailler ? Ou alors tu pourrais monter ta propre boite. Tu as de l'argent et, malheureusement, je dois l'admettre, c'est ce qui peut te permettre de tout faire. Réfléchis-y._

 _Pour ma part, j'aimerais avancer plus rapidement dans mon travail afin de faire plus de choses plus rapidement (ne te moque pas de moi) et aussi, pourquoi pas adapter_ Les contes de Beedle le Barde _pour les moldus._

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Cet échange épistolaire continua, jusqu'à distraire assez Hermione pour qu'elle délaisse son travail afin de répondre plus rapidement à son nouveau correspondant._

 _Si cet échange ne semblait pas surprendre les deux concernés, cela n'échappa à Ginny, un jour alors qu'elle passait voir son amie à son bureau. Elles étaient tranquillement en train de discuter lorsqu'un hibou se mit à toquer à la fenêtre d'Hermione._

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la rouquine en voyant son amie sourire alors qu'elle lisait simplement le destinataire du courrier._

\- _Rien du tout, répliqua la jeune femme en posant la lettre à côté de l'une des piles présente sur son bureau._

 _Intriguée, Ginny ne se gêna pas et récupéra la lettre d'un mouvement de baguette, sachant que l'ancienne Gryffondor n'allait pas s'offusquer pour si peu, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux._

\- _Tu parles à Drago Malefoy ?!_

\- _Ce n'est rien, répondit vaguement Hermione, ses joues disant le contraire._

\- J _e te donne cinq secondes pour me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous._

\- _Mais il ne se passe rien !_

\- _5…_

\- _Ginny, on se parle, c'est tout._

\- _4…_

\- _Ginny, soupira Hermione._

\- _Je veux tout savoir, rajouta la rouquine. Comment vous êtes venus à vous parler par lettres ? Comment, déjà, vous êtes venus à vous reparler tout court ?_

 _C'est ainsi qu'Hermione expliqua tout à son amie, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix vu le caractère de cette dernière. Si la jeune femme s'attendait à ce que Ginny ne la comprenne pas et lui reproche de parler à un ancien Serpentard, sa réaction en fût toute autre. Elle semblait même ravie. Mais après tout, Ginny faisait partie du peu de monde proclamant qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens sur leurs actes passés._

* * *

 _Il serait tentant pour moi de monter ma propre boite, c'est vrai… Mais qui se tournerait vers une boite montée par un Malefoy ? Qui voudrait travailler pour moi ?_

 _Blaise m'a plusieurs fois incité à chercher un job au sein du ministère mais là encore, je ne sais pas dans quel domaine je pourrais aller, aurais-tu des idées ? Peut-être que ce serait un bon début pour « redorer le blason des Malefoy » comme tu l'as dit._

 _Ton idée d'adaptation pour les moldus n'est pas mauvaise. Sachant que tu es une née-moldue, tu es la mieux placée, je trouve, pour faire ce genre de choses (Eh oui, le petit con arrogant a grandi et ne méprise plus les moldus)._

 _Drago_

 _Tout comme le petit con arrogant que tu étais, les sorciers ont eux aussi évolués. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de personnes seraient d'accord pour travailler pour toi, aujourd'hui._

 _J'ai entendu dire que le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale cherchait du monde, tu pourrais toujours demander un poste. Et si jamais ils sont réticents, Zabini et moi pourrons forcer quelque peu la main pour que tu sois employé là-bas, cela ne coûte rien d'essayer._

 _Mais tu aurais bien plus de qualités que je ne le pensais, je suis impressionnée._

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Les jours passèrent et Hermione commença à réaliser qu'elle flirtait presque ouvertement avec Drago mais le plus étonnant était que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Avoir la tête ailleurs, ne pas penser qu'au travail lui faisait du bien. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Avoir quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à elle, une discussion nouvelle et régulière était plaisante. Mais peut-être que le plus étonnant était que l'ancien Serpentard flirtait également avec elle. Ils s'entendaient bien, avaient de nombreux points communs et semblaient vouloir constamment parler à l'autre._

 _L'ancienne Gryffondor s'étonnait encore d'en avoir plus appris sur le blond en quelques jours que durant toutes leurs années à Poudlard. Elle connaissait dorénavant certains traits de sa personnalité ainsi que quelques anecdotes sur son passé comme le fait qu'en première année, sa mère avait pris l'habitude de lui envoyer chaque jour un colis rempli de sucreries._

 _Plus ils échangeaient, plus Hermione se révoltait intérieurement de voir que les gens se faisaient une fausse image de l'ancien Serpentard. Elle-même était comme eux il y a peu mais il a su changer sa vision des choses. La jeune femme avait été grandement surprise lorsqu'il lui avait confié qu'après la guerre, il se sentait tellement coupable de tout ce qu'il s'était passé qu'il avait donné une grosse somme d'argent à Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard, afin d'aider à sa façon à la reconstruction et la restauration de l'école._

* * *

Tout le reste de la semaine, Ginny s'était amusée à mettre Hermione mal à l'aise, lui faisant remarquer dès qu'elle parlait un peu trop de l'ancien Serpentard ou qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. La jeune femme lui lançait la plupart du temps un simple regard noir, préférant l'ignorer.

\- L'homme de tes rêves est là, déclara discrètement Ginny, prenant un air amusé.

\- Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais, soupira Hermione.

Malgré elle, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et son regard rencontra celui de l'homme qu'elle recherchait. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Drago ne soit interrompu par Blaise. Ce dernier semblait être dans la confidence que les deux anciens ennemis se parlaient dorénavant par lettres puisque Drago avait fini par discuter avec son meilleur ami de la proposition d'Hermione. Il se pourrait donc bien que l'ancien Serpentard se mette à travailler pour le ministère au cours du mois de janvier. Suite à cette nouvelle, Hermione avait été ravie d'avoir pu l'aider bien qu'elle s'était vaguement demandé si elle n'était pas surtout heureuse à l'idée de croiser bien plus souvent l'ancien Serpentard d'ici peu de temps. Elle ne s'était pas attardée sur la question, ne souhaitant pas se prendre trop la tête.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers le buffet afin d'y déposer sa coupe de champagne vide, la jeune femme tomba sur Drago qui, quant à lui, se commandait un whisky pur feu. Il se tourna vers elle et un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.

\- Tu veux un chocolat viennois ? demanda Drago, le regard malicieux.

\- Je suis sûre que je pourrais en avoir un, répondit l'ex-Gryffondor en souriant.

Rapidement, ils oublièrent leurs amis et tout le reste pour s'enfermèrent dans leur bulle, enchaînant les discussions. Hermione constata qu'il était tout aussi facile pour elle de discuter avec le jeune homme par lettre qu'en face à face, ce qui était loin de la déranger.

\- Je crois que tes amis te cherchent, déclara Drago en lui montrant d'un mouvement de tête Harry et Ron s'agiter et regarder frénétiquement autour d'eux.

\- Devrais-je être triste ou exaspérée qu'ils n'aient remarqué que maintenant que je ne suis plus avec eux ?

\- Hm, peut-être un peu des deux mais pour ce soir contente-toi du côté exaspéré. Tu veux les rejoindre ?

\- Je suis très bien là où je suis maintenant, répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor, plongeant son regard chocolat dans le sien.

Drago la fixa quelques instants, prit de court et se contenta de lui sourire, une fois encore avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Voudrais-tu danser avec moi, Miss Granger ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle attrapa sa main, Hermione sût qu'elle avait définitivement bien fait de venir à cette soirée. Encore une fois, c'est après un long moment et de nombreuses danses que ses amis constatèrent que le dernier membre du trio d'or n'était pas en danger mais simplement en train de danser sur la piste de danse, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

\- Tu comprends quelque chose à ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry à Ginny alors qu'elle assistait également à la scène.

\- Ça se pourrait, oui, répondit malicieusement la rouquine.

* * *

\- Le feu d'artifice du ministère est plutôt pas mal, commença Drago alors qu'ils étaient sorti sur la terrasse afin de prendre l'air. Je t'ai dit que j'aimais beaucoup les feux d'artifices ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

\- _10 !_

\- Ah, le décompte commence, constata le jeune homme en se tournant brièvement vers la salle remplie de monde.

\- _9 !_

\- Cela va être le début d'une année décisive.

\- _8 !_

\- Une année qui va être bien différente des précédentes, ajouta Hermione, se tournant vers l'ancien Serpentard.

\- _7 !_

\- Si les efforts sont faits.

\- Tu penses que les fouines sont capables de faire des efforts ?

\- _6 !_

\- Si une miss Je-Sais-Tout est là, oui.

Au fur et à mesure, ils s'étaient rapprochés, jusqu'à se frôler et lorsque minuit sonna, Drago se pencha tout naturellement pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires et de nouveaux projets qui vont bientôt sortir ! Vous allez enfin comprendre pourquoi je ne suis plus vraiment présente depuis de trop nombreux mois.**

 **Vous pouvez tout suivre sur ma page Fb et mon blog, tout est sur mon profil !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **HeYa-NaHe**


End file.
